This invention relates to vehicular mirror assemblies in general and in particular to a vehicular mirror assembly which includes an expandable ball and socket arrangement to securely retain the mirror in a desired rotational position relative to an associated vehicle.
It is desirable when driving vehicles to have mirrors which extend outwardly of the vehicle. This is especially true in driving large trucks, campers or the like where vision through an interior rear view mirror would be obstructed. A problem associated with outside rear view mirrors is that of securely retaining the rear view mirror in a desired rotational position relative to the vehicle and hence to a driver of the vehicle such that the driver can easily view the roadway behind. Such phenomena as wind resistance, vibration, etc., tend to force prior art rearview mirror assemblies out of proper desired visual aligment. These problems are further increased when the size of the rearview mirror necessarily is large as is the case with large tractor trailer trucks and the like. Prior devices have generally been unable to effectively retain the mirrors in a desired rotational position relative to the driver.